lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiifu
Tiifu is a lioness who resides in the Pride Lands. She is a major character in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and a recurring character in The Lion Guard. She is one of Kiara's best friends. Appearance Tiifu is a cream colored lioness with a small tuft of fur sticking up from her head. Her ear rims are a light chocolate brown, with scruffy pink inner ears. Her stomach, muzzle, and paws are a pale cream. She has olive green eyes, a maroon nose and three, small, pink speckles on each cheek. The tuft at the end of her tail is brown. On several occasions, Tiifu has been shown to have dark cream stripes on her legs. Like Kion, she has aged up during the series. Personality Tiifu is very kind, sincere and sympathetic, and has a caring spirit. She shows great concern for her friends, as shown when her friend Zuri wounds herself and when her other friend Kiara becomes trapped amongst a stampede of gazelles. She is rather curious, going so far as to ask questions, even after being warned against doing soThe Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. She admires Kiara and holds Kiara's title as future Queen in high regard.Can't Wait to be Queen Tiifu is shown to be slightly snarky, petulant, oppressive, cantankerous and domineering at times, especially when defending or showing loyalty towards her friend, KiaraCan't Wait to be Queen. She greatly enjoys hunting practice and is very enthusiastic about pleasing Nala, Kiara, or Kion and can be somewhat proprietorial and possessive over her friendship with KiaraFuli's New Family. She tends to be laid back in dangerous situations, but can be serious when she needs to be. Tiifu also enjoys looking her best, but not as much as Zuri does. In The Underground Adventure, Tiifu was scared of the dark when being underground, causing her to panic and yet she takes pleasure in being comforted and encouraged by friends. After their adventure, she no longer is afraid of the dark and showed bravery and calmness when helping Thurston. As seen in The Queen's Visit, Tiifu likes it very much to be in the presence of royalty. The idea of becoming a royal guard for the zebra queen, Dhahabu intrigues and excites her. She is there as well when Kiara gives the Queen a tour around the Pride Lands. When facing danger and trying to protect Dhahabu, she realizes, that her true loyalty lies with her best friend, Kiara. In the end, she could never leave her alone, as she will be future Queen of the Pride Lands it has to be her job to help her be a good one. Therefore she declines the role of Queen Dhahabu's permanent royal guard and stays by Kiara's side. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Tiifu is set to track gazelles with Kiara and Zuri. The three pass by a log, that Zuri falls off of and injures her paw. She offers her support, but Kiara ultimately sends her back home, leaving just herself and Tiifu to track the gazelles. When the pair arrives, Tiifu assumes that they will be taking down some gazelles themselves, but Kiara mentions that it would break the Circle of Life, as they didn't need them and that they were just practicing. They soon notice Mzingo flying above and Janja and the hyenas crawling in. Kiara sends Tiifu to get Simba and Nala. After bringing them to the gazelles' grazing spot, the Lion Guard have already begun fighting against the hyenas, leaving Tiifu to look on in dismay. After they rescue Kiara, Tiifu is happy to see her friend back and safe. The Rise of Makuu Tiifu is amongst those, who witness Makuu's win over Pua in the Mashindano. Can't Wait to be Queen During Kiara's reign as temporary Queen, both Tiifu and Zuri serve as her advisors. Both show much enthusiasm for Kiara's new responsibility. Tiifu tells Kiara to embrace her position and encourages Bunga to bow down to his new Queen. Tiifu becomes quite agitated by those, which do not take Kiara's new role as Queen seriously. She makes a couple of snide remarks, including one aimed at Kion, who walks away. Later, when Kiara chooses to visit Janja, neither Tiifu nor Zuri follows her. Instead, they claim that she'll be okay on her own. Kion is disgusted at their behavior, unsure what kind of advisors could be okay with such an idea, before irritably rushing off. Fuli's New Family Tiifu is out practicing hunting with Nala, Kiara, Zuri, Kion, and Kion's friend Fuli. She is shown to be very excited and interested in the activity and expresses annoyance to Zuri, when Fuli darts ahead of her, taking Kiara's side as they stalk a gazelle. She complains about Fuli hunting beside the future Queen and acting as though she is Kiara's new best friend. Baboons! Tiifu and Zuri are leading Kiara to Urembo Meadows so that she can make a good impression at the Royal Buffalo Wallow. Kiara reminds them, that they were going to help her get ready, and Tiifu assures her that they will before announcing that they've reached the meadows. When Kiara asks what's wrong with her current appearance, Tiifu insists there's nothing and that it will be fun. Before they can get to work, a rainstorm hits, and the three cubs must shelter under a tree. Tiifu notes that a little moisture is good for one's impression, and the rain is quick to let up. The trio emerges into the sunlight, where Tiifu lays down in the flowers, which she proclaims smell even sweeter after the rain. She realizes that this means Kiara will smell even sweeter for the wallow, and proceeds to happily roll about in the grass, not even noticing when floodwaters surge over the meadow, leaving them stranded on an island. She declares that by the time they are rescued by the Lion Guard, Kiara will smell and look good for the Buffaloes. Tiifu and Zuri are soon cheerfully scooping up mud from the mud banks to give Kiara a mud facial. She asks Kiara if she loves it, and the latter gives a muffled reply that Tiifu doesn't catch. Kiara shakes away the mud and frets about their situation, but Tiifu merely touches her and comments that her fur already feels softer. As Tiifu and Zuri are later relaxing with fruit slices over their eyes, Kiara approaches them, adamant that they leave the island despite Tiifu's suggestion to lie in the sun. Tiifu is puzzled, as she thought the Lion Guard was going to rescue them, but Kiara feels that they should find stones to make a bridge across. Tiifu finds a stone that proves too small, then observes her reflection in Zuri's and asks about the size of her nose. Kiara summons them to help push a stone that she found, and Tiifu strains herself, even calling out support for the group, but the rock rolls the wrong way. Tiifu at first believes them to have succeeded, but Kiara explains that this is not the case. Kion now has a plan to get them across, but Tiifu reminds Kiara that they didn't finish getting her ready. The ground beneath her and Zuri breaks away and Kiara hauls them out of the water before they can be swept away. Tiifu gleefully exclaims that Kiara saved them. She readily helps to push over a tree to form a bridge over the water and climbs across. Tiifu tells Kiara that she did it, and the princess replies that they all did. Tiifu apologizes for not being able to help Kiara look better, but Kiara feels that there are more important things than looking at one's best. Later, after Kiara and Vuruga Vuruga exchange pleasantries, Vuruga Vuruga comments upon being impressed by Kiara's state, explaining that the royal family is usually stuffy about the event. Kiara extends credit to Tiifu and Zuri, who return the kind expression of Vuruga Vuruga. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Tiifu is seen drinking with Kiara, Zuri, and other Pride Landers until Kion and the guard come by with a group of exhausted hyraxes and Kiara gently pushes them aside to let them drink. Then, she meets with the rest of the pride and when Tiifu hears that Ma Tembo is still searching for water and Zuri asks what's the importance of it. Kiara reminds her that searching for water will matter, especially if the Pride Landers are thirsty, then she meets the next Royal Mjuzi, Rafiki's apprentice Makini. As Makini and Kiara leave to help in Matembo's search, Zuri and Tiifu try to follow them, believing themselves to be her true advisers, but they are stopped by Nala, as she wants Makini and Kiara to have the chance to get to know each other. So Nala offers to let Zuri and Tiifu spend the day at Pride Rock with her and the two agree. The Ukumbusho Tradition Tiifu attends the Ukumbusho with the rest of her pride. When bees attack she becomes frightened, although she's afraid Tiifu remains in her place. When the elephants return, she continues to watch the celebration. Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas Along with the other members of the pride, Tiifu takes part in the Christmas celebration for Timon and Pumbaa and eventually becomes restless. The Underground Adventure Tiifu and Zuri call for The Lion Guard after their appearances are brought out by the Dry Season. Kiara and Nala scold the two for calling the Lion Guard for a non-emergency. Nala makes it clear that the two lion cubs understand to only shout for help if this is necessary. Beshte suggests that the two go to the hot mud pots at the edge of the Pride Lands, to which they agree and invite Kiara to join them, as they rarely spend time together due to Kiara's royal duties. Nala agrees to let Kiara go, but having heard about Scar's return, sends Kion and Bunga with the girls for protection. After arriving at the hot mud pots, Tiifu and Zuri relax. After Mzingo starts a fire nearby on Scar's orders, Tiifu, Zuri, Kiara, Kion and Bunga take cover in Muhangus's burrow. Kion tells the group that they can wait until the fire ends in a day or so, which causes Tiifu to panic and try to leave. When questioned by Kiara on her behavior, Tiifu reveals that she is afraid of the dark. They attempt to find a tunnel to lead them back to Pride Rock. The group later encounter a golden mole named Kuchimba, who at first attacks them, thinking that they are stealing his tunnels. Upon discovering that the group is not stealing his tunnels but is trying to get home, he offers to help. Tiifu asks Kuchimba if he ever gets scared of the dark, to which the mole replies that there's Nothin’ to Fear Down Here and how the noises and things she has been seeing are just her imagination. Kuchimba leaves after leading the group to the main tunnel, much to Tiifu's disappointment. After finding three tunnels with no indication as to which is the main one, the group encounters Thurston, who had wandered in. They believe that the tunnel he came through was the main one. Eventually, the group reaches the exit which causes Tiifu to run on ahead, drawing criticism from Thurston. When Thurston starts to panic, Tiifu returns to calm him down, stating that "there's nothing to fear down here". Tiifu offers to escort Thurston out as his friend and even ups the role to best friend, which Thurston requests. After Tiifu is praised for her bravery, Thurston ends up going into another cave. When he cries for help, Tiifu goes to help her new best friend. The Queen's Visit Dhahabu and her herd come into the Pride Lands as a special guest. The Lion Guard, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri come and escort the Queen around the Pride Lands. A fire caused by dry lightning hits the ground. Fuli helps the girls over the fire and Dhahabu asks her to be her new guard. She asks Tiifu and Zuri to be her new guards as well, which overjoys the two cubs. They mimic their leader's actions by frolicking and romping on the spot. Later, while Dhahabu learns about baboons, who are leaping over a disgruntled Fuli, Reirei's Pack tries to attack them, but the Lion Guard, Starehe and Raha arrive to save them. However, Dhahabu never saw Starehe and Raha fight the jackal and appoint Fuli, Tiifu, and Zuri to be her guards forever. Tiifu and Zuri are both disappointed at this, telling Fuli that their real job is to protect Kiara, who will need their help someday. The jackals soon came back again and this time they came with a couple of crocodiles. Starehe and Raha came to save them and Dhahabu saw them and was impressed. She made them be her permanent guards. That night Dhahabu talks to the Pridelanders about sharing her Watering Hole with them forever. Battle for the Pride Lands Tiifu is with her friends saying goodbye to the Lion Guard as they start their journey to the Tree of Life. Before they leave, Kion asks Kiara to keep Tiifu and Zuri out of trouble, which surprises them both. Return to the Pride Lands Tiifu and Zuri attend Kion’s coronation at the Tree of Life. Songs *The Twelve Ways of Christmas Trivia *On the back of the book Can't Wait to be Queen, as well as a scene in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, Tiifu is shown to have small stripes on her legs in a slightly darker shade than her main fur color. These stripes appear once again in Fuli's New Family, but are absent in all of the episode Can't Wait to be Queen. * Based on what her original voice actor said in an interview, and her size compared to Zuri and Kiara, Tiifu is the youngest lion in the Pride lands - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BHqG1XroB2I Sarah Interview *A master size chart reveals that she was the smallest out of all the cubs when she was young. *She has a different voice actress for The Underground Adventure than in previous appearances. *She is afraid of the dark. *She returned in Season 3, but her roles were silent. References fr:Tiifu Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Lions Category:Pride Landers Category:Mammals Category:Felines Category:Young Animals Category:Young Adults